Fluttery-Tingly Feelings (Working Title)
by TheAlphaBette
Summary: "Harry was confused. The cocktail of anger, sadness and disappointment he thought he'd feel upon his break up with Ginny never came. Instead, he was left with a vague feeling of relief mixed with regret it hadn't happened sooner." HPDM. Drarry. WIP. *Title subject to change at any time
1. The Beginning

**AN: I've got another account here, but I decided not to bog myself down with stories I wrote when I was thirteen and start fresh instead. PM me if you want to know my other account, because I'm not posting it here - much embarrassment. This story has been in my WIP pile for months. I'm trying to finish it, but odds are I won't be finishing it soon due to exams and such in a few weeks.**

-o0o-

Harry was confused. The cocktail of anger, sadness and disappointment he thought he'd feel upon his break up with Ginny never came. Instead, he was left with a vague feeling of relief mixed with regret it hadn't happened sooner.

Harry knew his relationship with Ginny wasn't perfect; something had always felt slightly off. She never inspired that all-consuming, flaming desire in him he had read about in one of Ginny's many romance novels.

At first, Harry had thought that was because maybe he and Ginny just weren't like that; they showed their love through playful banter and friendly competition. Then he had realised that, rather than being _in_ love with Ginny, he just, well, loved her. Like a sister.

And wasn't that a punch to the face.

His childhood sweetheart, with whom he'd once dreamed of marrying and probably having kids with, invoked no more than a simple feeling of fondness and familial love.

It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive. Hell, she had almost all of the qualities most attractive to Harry – she was fiery, ambitious, strong, stubborn; she had long legs and shapely, Quidditch-honed thighs that he admired often.

But, for some reason, he just wasn't in love with her.

He remembered how calmly Ginny had accepted this fact when he'd finally grown the balls to tell her. It seemed like she had expected it. Harry figured their non-existent sex life probably tipped her off

As it was, Harry was currently sitting in a café with Luna, his gaze resting on bustling crowd that swept by just outside the window, all completely unaware that the blank stretch of wall they were walking past was, in fact, the window to a wizarding café.

'Do you think dragons dream, Harry?' Luna asked distantly, her eyes fixed on the Quibbler laid out on the table in front of her.

'To be honest, I've never really thought about it. I suppose they wouldn't,' Harry said absently, quite used to Luna's odd questions.

She hummed softly, tracing her fingers over a rune circle on page twelve that, apparently, made the person inside the circle immune to hiccups. Harry thought it rather pointless, as the effect was lost as soon as the caster stepped out of it, but he wasn't about to tell Luna that.

'Why not?' said Luna, frowning slightly.

'Well, what use would a dragon have for dreams?'

'We don't have a use for dreams,' Luna pointed out. 'Yet we still have them.'

'Well then I don't know.' Harry sipped his tea, his eyes returning to the window.

They sat in silence a while until Luna spoke. 'I like to believe that they would dream,' she said. 'Even something we think is fierce, dangerous or evil wants happiness. They just want someone to look past their hard, scaly outside and see the real them.'

Harry simply nodded, his eyes never leaving the window as he hummed noncommittally.

'Luna!' a new voice said, startling Harry. 'Thank goodness. I started brewing the Aurealis potion, but I need one of your hairs to tune it into you. Can I – Potter?' Draco Malfoy did a double take, his eyebrows rising until they disappeared into his long fringe.

Harry wasn't surprised at the reaction. The papers had been spouting some wild nonsense about Harry's apparent absence from the Wizarding world, ranging from him being killed on a secret mission for the Ministry to being clinically insane and locked up in Saint Mungo's.

'Malfoy. Long time, no see,' Harry said politely. The blond seemed to recover himself, and, after one lingering look at Harry that did odd things to Harry's stomach, he returned his attention to Luna.

'Of course you can have one of my hairs, Draco. I knew you'd need one.' She reached into one of the large pockets of her multi-coloured jumper and pulled out a small vial.

'Thank you. It should be ready by tomorrow,' he said, slipping the vial into a pocket in his long, black coat made of dragon hide that reminded Harry of a cross between a Muggle scientist's coat and a character from The Matrix.

Luna smiled at Malfoy and, to Harry's surprise, Malfoy offered a small but genuine smile back.

'I'll be off then. Luna, Potter.' He nodded to Harry and strode from the room with efficient grace.

Harry's eyes were fixed on the blond until he disappeared from the room, at which point Harry snapped his attention back down to his tea. There was an odd fluttery sensation in his stomach that he attributed to the distinct absurdity of seeing Malfoy, of all people, _smiling._

Luna didn't seem to notice Harry's sudden fixation – if she did, she didn't mention it – and Harry was left feeling relieved that he wouldn't be seeing Malfoy and his stomach-flutter inducing facial expressions again soon.

-o0o-

 **AN:** **How was it? Okay start? Let me know! :)**


	2. Ring Bell For Assistance

**AN: Next chapter! Yay!**

-o0o-

 ** _Recap:_**

 _Luna didn't seem to notice Harry's sudden fixation – if she did, she didn't mention it – and Harry was left feeling relieved that he wouldn't be seeing Malfoy and his stomach-flutter inducing facial expressions again soon._

-o0o-

Harry was, regrettably, very wrong about not seeing Malfoy again for a while.

It was like Malfoy was everywhere; Harry was buying some Dreamless Sleep – disguised, of course – when he happened to turn and see Malfoy walking down the street; Harry went to Gringotts to check his accounts and Malfoy was at another teller; Harry went to visit Luna at her office at the Quibbler and bumped into Malfoy on the way out.

It was slowly driving Harry mad. Ordinarily, he wouldn't care; but whenever Harry saw the blond, all he could think of was the way he smiled at Luna, which made his stomach do that odd tingly-twisty thing all over again.

Harry endured this for about a week, until finally he realised something might be amiss. Still, it wasn't until Harry _dreamed of Malfoy's smile_ that he decided that, yeah, he might need some help. Naturally, he went to Hermione.

Luckily for Harry, Hermione, being an ambassador for magical creatures with more paperwork than the whole Auror office combined could – and often did – work from home. He threw some Floo powder into his fireplace, called out the address and stepped into the flames. After a headache-inducing rush of colours and soot, Harry found himself rudely deposited face-first on Hermione and Ron's sitting room carpet.

He picked himself up from the floor, cursing the Floo system under his breath, and removed the soot from his clothes with an absent wave of his hand. It was only moments later that a familiar, still bushy-haired head poked into the room.

'Harry!' Hermione cried, rushing over to him and crushing him in a hug worthy of Molly Weasley herself. 'It's been so long!' She said into his chest.

'I know. Sorry, 'Mione,' he said.

'Never mind that now,' she said, pulling away and looping her arm through his. 'I want to show you something. Come on!' She dragged him out of the room and down the hall, stopping in front of a light green door. She ushered him inside, and Harry stared around himself in awe.

Hills of pastel green dotted with cows, sheep and the odd Hippogriff covered the walls, and the roof reflected the weather outside in a smaller – but no less grand – replica of the Great Hall's roof. The shelves along the walls held a mix of Muggle and magical baby toys – a wriggling purple dragon that occasionally puffed green smoke sat next to a bright yellow plastic keyboard. A white child's cot lay in the centre of the room, hanging above it a solar system mobile, and resting inside it a stuffed snitch and a few bears. Harry spun back around to face Hermione, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet in the doorway.

'I'm pregnant!' Hermione announced, grinning.

'Oh my god, Hermione, congratulations!' He swept her up in a hug and spun, sending the girl off into excited giggles. He set her on her feet after a twirl or two and was treated to a mockingly stern glare. 'Now don't you dare tell Ron, Harry. He doesn't know yet, being off on that mission in Italy and all.'

Harry, grinning, drew his fingers across his lips in a zipping motion. 'Not a word,' he assured her.

'Good,' she said, looping her arm in his again and leading him to the kitchen. 'Now, what are you actually here for? Not that I mind the visit, of course, but I believe you had a goal in mind.'

Harry smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

'It's a long story.'

'Tea, then?'

Harry nodded, offering to help before Hermione waved him off. Levering himself onto a counter, he waited and gratefully accepted the steaming mug handed to him a short while later. Hermione leant on the counter across from him, sipping her own chamomile tea and waiting for him to speak.

Harry, who had suddenly become rather nervous, fiddled with his cup.

'Do I have to drag it out of you, then?' Hermione said, managing to sound fondly threatening, Harry sighed.

'It all began last week when I was at a café with Luna…'

-o0o-

Hermione had, after checking Harry over for curses at his insistence, sighed and dragged a hand through her hair – a habit Harry was sure she had picked up from Ron.

'I'm sorry, Harry,' she said. 'But this is… well, something you need to figure out on your own.'

Harry gaped at her uncomprehendingly for a few moments before he burst out with, 'But Hermione! You always know what's going on!'

'I do know what's going on, I'm just not going to tell you.'

Harry frowned. 'Why not?' He whined.

'Because it'll be much better if you figure it out on your own,' she said. 'Trust me.'

Harry, who was most definitely _not_ pouting, crossed his arms. 'Harry Potter, what am I going to do with you?' She said fondly. Shaking her head, she led him back into the sitting room and handed the bowl of Floo powder to Harry.

'Kicking me out?' Harry said, putting on his best kicked puppy expression. Hermione merely raised an eyebrow at him.

'If I let you stay, all you'll do is bug me until I tell you. And don't deny it,' she said as Harry opened his mouth to do just that. 'You know it's true. Now get out of here.'

With a put upon sigh, Harry threw some powder into the flames. 'I bet you a Galleon Ron cries when you tell him,' he wagered. Hermione laughingly agreed.

'I bet you a Galleon he calls you before Molly.'

'Deal!' Grinning, Harry called 'Grimmauld Place!' and stepped into the flames, Hermione's smiling face the last thing he saw before he was whisked away in a swirl of colour and ash.

-o0o-

 **AN: I'm having a bit of trouble pinning down character reactions and things, so if you think anything is out of the ordinary, feel free to comment or PM me with any advice—it's greatly appreciated. :)**


	3. Luna Dumbledore

**AN: New chapter! This one felt a bit odd to me, but see how we go. :)**

 **-o0o-**

 ** _Recap:_**

 _'_ _I bet you a Galleon Ron cries when you tell him,' he wagered. Hermione laughingly agreed._

 _'_ _I bet you a Galleon he calls you before Molly.'_

 _'_ _Deal!' Grinning, Harry called 'Grimmauld Place!' and stepped into the flames, Hermione's smiling face the last thing he saw before he was whisked away in a swirl of colour and ash._

-o0o-

Harry was no Galleons richer a few days later – Ron had both cried _and_ had fire called Harry first – and was just as confused about Malfoy as he had been a week previous.

Sitting at the old, worn table in Grimmauld Place's dining room, Harry began to think. What did the fluttery-tingly feeling mean? Maybe he should ask Luna, he thought as he sipped his tea. Luna knows a lot of strange things, and this was strange. Harry having fluttery-tingly feelings around his archenemy was in the top range of strange things.

'Master Potter should not put his feet on the chairs,' Kreacher said, shuffling into the room with a venomous glare on his face. Harry grinned at the moody elf.

'Good morning, Kreacher. Wonderful day, isn't it?'

'It would be a good morning if Master Potter would keep his feet on the floor,' the House-elf grumbled before shuffling into his little room. Harry shook his head. He had tried to offer Kreacher clothes only once; the elf had become so distraught he had begged Harry to let him stay, his bulbous eyes filled with tears. Harry hadn't the heart to try it again.

Harry, returning to the idea of approaching Luna with his problem, banished his mug to the sink and stood. Luna would know, she _would._

Merlin help him if she didn't.

-o0o-

'I think I know,' Luna said, nibbling the end of her quill. She looked up at Harry, scribbled something without looking and nodded to herself decisively, her radish earrings swinging.

'I know, _and_ I have a solution. Periwinkle!' She called, and a small, brown owl flapped over, knocking over an inkwell in its excitement. 'There you are, my pretty boy,' she cooed, tying the letter to the bird's ankle. She stroked the owl's head, whispered something to it and it took off, knocking a stack of papers to the floor. Luna smiled fondly after the clumsy owl.

'So…' Harry said slowly, as Luna spelled her desk back to rights. 'What this solution? And what's wrong with me?'

Luna hummed absently, studying the ink stain creeping towards a copy of _The Daily Prophet._

'I won't tell you. You'll figure it out,' she said.

Harry nearly screamed with frustration. Did every female he know have some sort of agreement to let him suffer in his time of need?

'Did—'

'No, Hermione didn't say anything to me, if that's what you're asking.'

'How—'

'It's obvious you went to her first – that's why you're asking me – which makes it doubly obvious that she didn't tell you, either.'

Harry often forgot that Luna was a Ravenclaw, but it never took long for her to remind him again – usually at a time inconvenient to him.

There was a precise knock on the door, and Harry was filled with sudden dread. He knew, he _knew_ , who would be walking through that door, and he glared at Luna for her betrayal. Luna, being Luna, took no notice.

'Come in, Draco!' She chirped.

'I got your note, Luna,' the blond said, chattering away as he hung up his coat. 'But I'm going to need your assistance for a potion of that complexity. The sheer amount of work just to collect the _ingredients_ , and then the brewing is going to be an absolute nightmare. You'll need to clear your calendar for the next week, at least. I – oh. Hello, Potter.'

Harry refused to acknowledge the fluttery-tingly feeling in the belief that, if he ignored it, it would go away. 'Malfoy,' he said evenly. 'I'll just let you two get on with your potion stuff, then.' He prepared to leave, but Luna sensed this immediately and squashed his hopes for escape.

'Don't be silly, Harry,' she said innocently.

'No, really. Actually, I totally have to go check on a, uh, pie in the oven, yeah, so I've got to go. Thanks for the tea and all,' said Harry, whose stomach was surely going to explode if he didn't _get away now, ignoring it be damned._

'Sit _down_ Potter,' Malfoy ordered, and Harry fell like a puppet whose strings had been cut, much to his own and, judging by his wide eyes, Malfoy's surprise. Harry glanced away, cheeks burning.

'Now that that's settled,' Luna said, a twinkle in her eye that set off alarm bells warning him of Dumbledorian meddling.

'Sadly, Draco,' Luna began, not sounding sad at all. 'I'm busy for the next few weeks in Bulgaria. I'm sure that Harry wouldn't mind helping you, though. He's not busy.'

'Wait a second, I—'

'Any objections?'

'Potter's awful at potions,' said Draco.

'Yes, I – _hey_!'

'Well, you are.'

'I'll have you know that I passed Auror training potions, thanks.'

'Brilliant!' Luna clapped her hands together. 'We'll all meet here on Monday morning to get sorted. Off you go, then. I have work to do.'

Harry glanced at Malfoy, who was managing to look offended and vaguely horrified at the same time, and then back at Luna, who had gone back to her work as if they weren't even there.

Malfoy eventually shrugged and stood, composed once more, and said a quiet goodbye before leaving. Harry, whose stomach had mostly stopped tingling, stared at Luna in disbelief for a few moments before following Malfoy's lead.

Arriving back at Grimmauld Place, Harry couldn't help but realise how thoroughly he'd been played, and how the next week of his life was going to be absolute torture.

-o0o-

 **AN: Thoughts? Also, just in case it needs clearing up, Harry passed Auror training but dropped out. Why he did that may or may not turn up later in the fic, I'm not sure yet. Any ideas of what potion they're making? (Hint: I'm actually not 100% decided yet. I might even make something up. If you could offer an idea, I'd gladly credit you for it!) :)**


End file.
